The Love of his Life
by DarkElvenPrincess4
Summary: Legolas finds his true love. Rated for safety.
1. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any characters from the books or movies. Anyone you don't know, I probably own. I'm going to put all the chapters up whether you like them or not. Thanks to Kelly, who beta'd this back in 2005!

**The Love of his Life**

Chapter 1: The Surprise

'I wonder why the King has summoned me,' thought the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas had just arrived in Gondor and was heading towards the palace. He had not been in Gondor for some months and was very glad to return. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sight of the palace looming above him. He was admitted at once and a servant brought him to the King and Queen. It seemed that he was expected. 

Aragorn and Arwen rose to greet him. 'It is wonderful to see you again, Legolas, my old friend.'

Legolas embraced Aragorn and then Arwen. 'It warms my heart to see you both again.'

A few pleasantries and other news were exchanged before Aragorn got down to business. 

'Do you know what today is?' he asked the Elf. Legolas thought for a moment. It was the twenty-fifth of June, but he doubted that was the answer Aragorn was looking for. Then his memory saved him. 

'Gâlae's birthday,' he answered. 

'Yes, her fifth,' beamed Arwen. 'She has been asking about you for quite a while and Estel thought it would be a nice surprise if you were here for her birthday,' the Queen continued. 

'Yes, she will be pleased. When will we tell her?' Legolas asked. 

'Now if you are up to it,' answered Aragorn. 

Smiling, Legolas nodded. 'Yes. I much desire to see her myself.'

Aragorn and Arwen rose and started toward the door with Legolas following close behind. They walked down a long corridor, which Legolas knew well. He had walked down this long corridor when he had painted the walls of the nursery with a mural. 

They stopped in front of an open door. Five-year-old Gâlae sat at a small table with her twelve-year-old sister Ranâ, thirteen-year-old brother Eldarion, and an elf- maiden Legolas recalled seeing before, but he could not remember her name. 

'Hello Gâlae,' Aragorn said. At his voice, the elf-maiden stood quickly and bowed to the King and Queen. 

'Ada!' Gâlae cried, running to her father and mother. 

'There is someone who wants to see you,' Arwen told her. She stepped aside to let Legolas enter. 

'Prince Legolas!' cried Gâlae as soon as he had entered. She flung herself at him and he scooped her up in his arms. When he put her down, Arwen said, 'Legolas, you remember Elenî, don't you? She takes care of the children for us.'

'How do you do,' Elenî said, curtseying a little. 

'Very well, thank you.' Always a gentleman, Legolas kissed the back of her hand. He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn't help it. Elenî was beautiful. Her long golden hair flowed in the breeze and her bright Elven eyes were filled with happiness. Legolas didn't know why he had never noticed this before. 'Perhaps I never paid attention,' he thought.

Arwen looked at Aragorn. They had both seen the spark pass between Legolas and Elenî. Gâlae was the first to break the silence. 

'Come join our tea party, Legolas,' she said brightly. Taking him by the hand, she pulled him over to the table and motioned for him to sit. Smiling, he greeted the other two children, who hugged him happily. 

'You may have my chair, Master Legolas,' offered Elenî. 'I believe Eldarion and Ranâ have had enough of this game.' The two older children smiled gratefully, and bidding Legolas goodbye, left the room. 

'Thank you, Lady Elenî,' Legolas said. She turned to go when Gâlae called her back. 

'Please stay, Elenî,' the little girl pleaded. 

Elenî smiled. 'All right, but only for a little while. Prince Legolas is probably tired from his long journey. He might like to rest before supper.' 

While she was speaking, Aragorn and Arwen quietly slipped from the room. 

As they sat, Elenî said to Gâlae, 'Leave Legolas' hair alone, Gâlae. I do not think he wishes to wear pink ribbons in his hair again. You may play with my hair and I will wear the ribbons and crown.' 

Flushing slightly, Legolas quickly looked at the floor as Gâlae eagerly agreed. Legolas was entranced by Elenî's beautiful voice and soon forgot his embarrassment. Her voice was gentle, yet firm and full of love for the child. He watched as she let Gâlae braid her beautiful hair and place ribbons at the ends. Then, she knelt as Gâlae placed the small crown on her head. 

'Someday you will be a princess just like me,' proclaimed the littlest elf. 

'Do you think so?' asked Elenî, playing along. 

'I know so,' responded Gâlae, confident in her wisdom. 

'How do you know?' asked Elenî. 

'I just do.'

Legolas smiled at their conversation and promised himself he would get to know this intriguing young elf-maiden. 

AN: Ada- Father


	2. In the Garden

Chapter 2: In the Garden Chapter 2: In the Garden

Legolas was very quiet through dinner after Elenî and the children left the table. Both Aragorn and Arwen noticed this and were beginning to worry. 

'Is there something wrong, Legolas?' asked Arwen. 'You've been quiet for some time now and hardly touched your dessert. Do you not like it?'

Startled by her voice, Legolas glanced quickly at the Queen. 'Oh, it's nothing Arwen. I'm fine. And the custard is delicious.' He gave a small smile to reassure her. 

As he took a spoonful of his dessert, Arwen excused herself from the table, taking her husband with her around a corner. 

'I'm beginning to think Legolas has a crush on Elenî,' she said quietly. 

Aragorn smiled at his wife. 'I know. Perhaps we should help them along. They both deserve to be happy.' 

When they had returned to the table, Legolas had finished his dessert and thanked them for their kindness. 

'Shall we take a walk in the garden, darling?' Aragorn asked Arwen casually. 'Perhaps we shall see Elenî.'

'She likes the gardens?' Legolas asked. He was trying to be nonchalant and failing miserably. 

Aragorn nodded. 'Yes, she walks in them every night after dinner. Why do you ask?'

'Mere curiosity.' Stuttering, Legolas excused himself and rushed from the room. 

Chuckling, Aragorn asked, 'Did I ever chase after you when our love was new, dear?'

'Yes Estel, you followed me for a week after you met me before you had to leave.' Arwen smiled at the memory. 'Come now, it is time to see Gâlae and celebrate her birthday. Leave Legolas to himself. You can ask him what happened tomorrow.'

After leaving his friends, Legolas went to the palace gardens looking for Elenî. He found her looking at a blue flower. He stood a few feet away from her, just watching, entranced by her beauty. She was humming a tune to herself as she walked along. Taking a deep breath, he called, 'Elenî!' 

She turned and looked at him, startled. 'Prince Legolas, I wasn't expecting anyone. I like to look at the flowers and think.' She paused and looked at the ground. Looking up, she asked hesitantly, 'W-would you like to join me?'

Legolas smiled. 'Yes, I would, and please call me Legolas. There's no need to stand upon ceremony: it's just the two of us.' 

Taking her arm in his, he led a very surprised Elenî down the path towards a flowering bush. It had the most beautiful pink flowers on it that she had ever seen. 

'Out of all the plants and flowers in all the gardens, this bush is my favorite,' Legolas told her. 

'It's so beautiful,' she said softly. 

'As are you,' replied Legolas, flushing slightly. 'I enjoyed spending time with you yesterday. You are so good with the children. You are very patient with them, especially Gâlae. And you are so beautiful and so gentle and loving and kind. How do you do it?'

It was Elenî's turn to blush. Spotting a bench, she sat and pondered Legolas' compliments. She wasn't used to attention from any men other than the King and his son. 

'Elenî?' Legolas inquired, sitting next to her. 'Are you alright?' 

Slowly, she looked at him and nodded. 'I don't get compliments very often,' she responded quietly.' Embarrassed, she turned her eyes downward. 

The elf next to her studied her for a moment, wondering what he should do. Finally, he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. 

'Perhaps you just haven't found the right person to pay you compliments,' he whispered. 

'You are handsome, Legolas, and kind and gentle. You treat the King's children as if they were your own. But I am just a servant girl. Shouldn't you be out courting princesses instead of sitting in a garden with me?' Elenî stood up abruptly and walked away. 

Legolas followed and caught her by the arm. 'Elenî, you are the only princess I want. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I want to spend more time with you, not some princess who doesn't care about what I say. Please Elenî, don't run away from me.'

He was holding her hand now, waiting for her to speak. She turned slowly to face him. Looking in his eyes, she found only compassion and concern; there was none of disgust that she had expected. Legolas could see she was fearful. He put a hand on her hip and drew her closer to him. Leaning in, he pressed his lips gently to hers. 

Elenî gasped a little at the sensation of Legolas' lips against hers. Finding she wasn't afraid, she kissed him back. He pulled away a few seconds later and smiled at her. 

'I hope I didn't frighten you,' he said, stroking her hair. 

Elenî smiled at him. 'No,' she told him softly. 'I've never been kissed before.' 

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her. 'Never?' he questioned. 

Elenî shook her head. 'Well perhaps I should kiss you again,' Legolas murmured. Without letting her reply, he kissed her, longer and more passionately this time. Elenî felt like she was dreaming; she was standing in a garden kissing a handsome elf in the moonlight. They broke apart and Legolas held Elenî close to him. He was glad she had not rejected him or run away. He knew it was too soon to tell, but maybe he would marry her one-day. 

Unbeknownst to them, Aragorn and Arwen had been watching the exchange from their balcony. They were happy the two elves had found each other and thought back to their own first meeting. They smiled at each other and returned to their bedchamber, leaving Legolas and Elenî alone. 

The next morning, the King summoned Legolas to his private chamber. Sitting in front of his friend, Legolas waited for him to speak, wondering what the meeting was about. Much to his surprise, Aragorn asked how his meeting with Elenî had gone. 

'Elenî?' Legolas pretended to not to know what Aragorn was talking about. 'I did not see her last night. I went to bed after supper. I was very tired from my journey.'

'You never were a good liar, my friend,' Aragorn sighed. Legolas stayed silent. He had no intention of telling his friend or anyone else about the night's adventure. Although Aragorn knew what had transpired, he wasn't going to let the blonde elf off the hook that easily. 

Legolas sighed, knowing full well Aragorn would not stop asking until he knew what had happened. 'We simply walked through the garden and talked,' he said. 'Then I showed her my favorite flower and' –he paused and blushed slightly- 'we kissed.' 

Aragorn looked at Legolas in mock shock and surprise. 'Well, Legolas,' he laughed, 'you have not been here and entire day and already you are turning my kingdom upside down.' 

Legolas laughed a little before changing the subject. 'I have a favor to ask, if I may. I'd like some flowers from the garden.'

Aragorn frowned and Legolas feared the answer would be 'no.' 

'You must ask Arwen for this favor,' Aragorn replied finally. He had seen Arwen angry and did not wish to face her if he let Legolas go taking flowers from her beautiful gardens. The King visibly shuddered at the thought.

'You are right, Aragorn,' Legolas said. He knew what Aragorn was thinking. He, too, had seen Arwen angry and did not wish to risk her wrath by mutilating her gardens. 

'I believe she is in her garden,' Aragorn informed him. 

'Thank you, Mellon nîn.' Legolas jumped to his feet and started on his quest to find the Queen. 


End file.
